Alpha or Omega
by Z98
Summary: This is in respones to the complaints about my other Eva fanfic. This one is more in line with the Eva storyline. Finished.
1. Encore of the Third Impact

Okay, since so many people complained on how crappy my other Eva fanfic was, here's one that actually has something to do with the Eva storyline.  
  
Alpha or Omega: The Opening of the Gates of the Apocalypse  
  
Chapter 1: Encore of Third Impact  
  
Shinji was choking Asuka with his hands. Her arm moved up weakly and brushed his face. He stopped and started to cry. Asuka looked at him.  
  
"I feel sick," he said.  
  
Even though she was terribly weak, Asuka pushed Shinji away from her as he started to throw up.  
  
"You baka! You nearly threw up over me!" she screamed.  
  
Shinji didn't listen to her. LCL dripped out of his mouth as well as some other things. Asuka looked away. It was too disgusting.  
  
"Are you done yet?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Yeah," muttered Shinji.  
  
"Good, cause I really don't want to keep staring at that head."  
  
Shinji looked up. It was Lilith's, no, Rei's head. Half of it had already started following off.  
  
"I did that," he said sadly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"After you were, well, I came out in Unit 01," Shinji admitted, "Then the MP Evas started the preconditioning for the Third Impact. I-I killed Lilith, no, Rei, in the end by not accepting it."  
  
"You prevented the Third Impact?" Asuka said, astonished.  
  
"No. I only halted it. It still occurred, but we were left behind."  
  
"You mean of all the people that you could have chosen to stay with you, you chose me?" said Asuka.  
  
Shinji only nodded in reply.  
  
"Just perfect! I don't know whether I should feel honored or ashamed that you chose me."  
  
Shinji had expected this, but the anger in him had been growing for some time. When Asuka looked at him again, she was scared out of her wits. The glare on his face was like the time Commander Ikari had gotten mad.  
  
"S-Shinji, why are you looking at me like that?" Asuka asked, hoping desperately that he wasn't about to start choking her again.  
  
"Nothing." Shinji shifted his glance again.  
  
Asuka looked at him. Shinji would always be like that. A coward. However, now she realized that even he had his limits. She didn't dare test them now.  
  
"Shinji, can we leave here?" she asked politely, not wanting to make him mad.  
  
"Yeah." He started walking.  
  
"Umm, Shinji, I can't get up."  
  
He stopped and helped her help. Asuka still had to lean on him as the two went. After about twenty minutes, they stumbled upon a few of the surviving command vehicles that were used to attack NERV. However, how they survived was a mystery, since the entire area had been basically destroyed by the massive explosion.  
  
"I'm going to try to find some food," said Shinji.  
  
He set her down gently and went into one of the units. There were packs of military rations and spare uniforms. Behind some bars were weapons. Most of them were high-power rifles. Shinji looked at them. He doubted that he would need them. Then he saw several pistols. He found a key amazingly enough, and opened the cage. He took one of the pistols and several cartridges. Then he grabbed some backpacks also in the cage. He filled them with as much food as he could. There were still three backpacks left. He put the gun in on and put some spare clothes in it as well. The other two he just stuffed in two small tents, a field stove that was currently dismantled, and a few other things he thought would be useful like a field kitchen set. He then left the unit.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked Asuka.  
  
She nodded. Shinji took out the field kitchen set and started warming up the rations. He gave one to Asuka and ate one himself.  
  
"Shinji, what are we going to do?" she asked. For the first time in years, Asuka Langley Soryu was unsure of what to do.  
  
"Find a place to stay," said Shinji, "Tokyo 3 is gone. We need to find a place with food and shelter."  
  
"But, didn't the explosion destroy nearly everything?"  
  
"These survived," said Shinji, "though I don't know how. We'll camp out for the night here. Tomorrow we can start traveling."  
  
Asuka nodded. It was almost a relief that someone else was making to decisions. After they had eaten, Shinji helped her into one of the command vehicles. He helped her settle down and then went to another one to sleep.  
  
Well, all of you shouldn't be complaining that much. This is a completely different turn from my other fic. Actually, I just wrote this because the other people who said my other fic was bad didn't say anything intelligent to tell me why.  
  
Z98 


	2. Time of Healing

Alpha or Omega: The Opening of the Doors of the Apocalypse  
  
Chapter 2: Time of Healing  
  
Asuka woke up slowly. She had regained some of her strength and got up. When she opened the door, she found that Shinji had already started cooking breakfast.  
  
"Ohayo," greeted Shinji  
  
"Ohayo," she answered.  
  
"I see you're stronger today. Here's your breakfast."  
  
Asuka ate it down without complaint, which surprised Shinji. Actually, she was hungry and knew that no complaining of hers would do any good. She also remembered what had happened yesterday, and didn't want to awaken Shinji's rage.  
  
"Asuka," he started, "about yesterday. Gomen."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Asuka.  
  
"I-I got really mad at you."  
  
"Baka," said Asuka, barely hiding the contempt she felt, "You don't have to apologize for everything."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Asuka glared at him.  
  
"Sometimes I think you're hopeless," she said.  
  
After breakfast, they started out again. Shinji ended up carrying almost everything, though Asuka helped with the lighter bags. They walked for the entire morning before stopping for lunch.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I checked the direction before we started out," said Shinji, "I also grabbed a compass. We're heading towards a resort ten miles away."  
  
"Ten miles!"  
  
"It was the closest place," said Shinji, "Besides, it should have food and a place we can stay for the night."  
  
After a very brief lunch break, they continued on. It was nearly evening when they finally reached the resort. It was actually fairly large. Shinji went in and broke into where all the keycards were held and took one for one of the larger suites. He and Asuka then took the elevator up to the third floor. After unlocking the room, the two's jaws dropped. The room was huge. It was more like a presidential suite than anything else. It had two large bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, as well as a large dining room, living room with a huge TV, a DVD player, and a large selection of movies, a small kitchen if the residents wanted to cook for themselves, and a fully stocked fridge. Considering that it was still working, the electricity here still must be good. There was even a large porch.  
  
"Wow, you chose a great room Shinji," Asuka said when she found her voice.  
  
She went in and chose one the room on the right.  
  
"I'm going to look for some more clothes," said Shinji, "What's your size?"  
  
"Baka, you do my laundry. You should know my size."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Be back in a little while."  
  
The little while turned out to be two hours.  
  
"Where were you!" screamed Asuka when he came back, "I'm starving!"  
  
"Gomen, took longer than I thought. But I did find some fresh clothes. I'll go cook dinner."  
  
Shinji grabbed some stuff from the fridge and started making dinner. Twenty minutes later he set out a fine spread.  
  
"Well, this is rather nice," Asuka conceded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't get used to it," warned Asuka.  
  
Shinji nodded. The two ate quietly. After dinner, Shinji took care of the dishes.  
  
"Shinji, I want to take these bandages off," said Asuka.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Shinji asked, genuine concern showing in his voice.  
  
"Look, we won't know until we find out," said Asuka, "Come here and help me take them off."  
  
"But some are under your plugsuit," said Shinji.  
  
"I don't mean those!" yelled Asuka, "I'll take care of those. You just help get the ones on the outside off."  
  
Shinji nodded. He got some scissors and cut off some of the bandage. Then he started to unwrap them. Asuka winced a few times, and every time she did Shinji stopped, but Asuka told him to go on. After a while, they had removed the bandages. To both their surprise, there were no wounds.  
  
"Huh, wonder why I even had the bandages," said Asuka, "Thanks Shinji. I'm going into my room to take off the others. Oh, where are those clothes you mentioned?"  
  
Shinji picked up the clothes he had gathered for Asuka and helped her into her room. He then left to take a shower. He really needed it.  
  
Asuka took off the plugsuit. She then slowly unwrapped the bandages covering part of her body. There was a mirror in the room so she checked if there were any wounds. There were none. She then took a long bath and enjoyed the warm water. There was a robe in the bathroom and she put it on. She then laid on the bed, thinking. Why did Shinji choose her out of all people? Why didn't he choose his mother or Rei? Then she remembered what had happened to Rei. Then, thoughts of her mother returned. She tried to keep the tears back, but couldn't control herself.  
  
Shinji was lying on the king sized bed thinking. Then, he heard crying come from the other room. It had to be Asuka. He started to get up and see if he could comfort her, but stopped. Asuka didn't want others to comfort her. She always wanted to fight by herself through these. After ten minutes, after she had still not stopped crying, Shinji couldn't take it anymore. He almost ran over to Asuka's room.  
  
"Asuka, are you all right?" he asked gently.  
  
Asuka looked at him and tried to hide her tears  
  
"Of course I am baka. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I heard crying. I thought you were hurt or something. I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Asuka asked, surprised by his reply.  
  
"I guess because I care about you," Shinji answered shyly.  
  
Asuka looked at him, her tears forgotten.  
  
"Why would you care about me?" she finally asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" replied Shinji, "I mean, we've lived together ever since you came to Tokyo 3."  
  
"But the way I've treated you," she started.  
  
"Well, I figured that was how you dealt with pain," said Shinji, "We all have our own ways."  
  
Asuka stared at him, unsure how to respond. Shinji was becoming uncomfortable, being held under Asuka's gaze.  
  
"Uh, is there anything you need?" Shinji asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"No. Good night Shinji, I'll be okay."  
  
"Good night Asuka."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Again, R+R. And if you think this one is bad, send my reasons why. Telling me doesn't really do anything.  
  
Z98 


	3. Relaxation and a Moment to Think

I don't own Eva. I forgot the disclaimer on the other two chapters though, so I'm adding it in now.  
  
Alpha or Omega: The Opening of the Doors of the Apocalypse  
  
Chapter 3: Relaxation and a Moment to Think  
  
Asuka was lying on her bed deep in thought. Did Shinji really care for her? No. Why would he? She was useless, not worth anything. She had failed as the Second Child. No. She had managed to sync with her Eva again and fight the MP Evas. The memories of the battle caused her to flinch. It was still too painful to think about. She shifted her thoughts back to Shinji. He always cared about others, even when they hurt him. Shinji was probably the nicest guy she knew. He still treated her nicely after all that she had done to him. She continued staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Shinji was probably asleep, she thought. That baka wouldn't be so bothered by such thoughts.  
  
Shinji was also thinking about Asuka. She abuses me a lot, he thought. But I still feel responsible and want to protect her. He remembered jumping into that volcano to get her out after she had started falling again. He remembered the horror he had felt when he had seen her dismembered Eva. No matter what, he just had to protect her. Things had been moving far too quickly to allow him actual time to think. That was a luxury these days. Time to just relax and ponder. He looked at the wall. Asuka was on the other side. She was probably fast asleep now. Why would she think about things at night? She was always so confident of herself. With that parting thought, he tried to get some sleep.  
  
Asuka woke up with the sun shining in her face. She hadn't bothered to close the curtains the night before. She shielded her eyes with her hand and reluctantly got up. She exited her room and found that Shinji was already up and preparing breakfast.  
  
"Ohayo," he greeted.  
  
"Ohayo," she responded.  
  
"I made some scrambled eggs with toast," he said.  
  
Asuka nodded and sat down. She tasted the food. It wasn't bad. Actually, it was quite good, considering it was scrambled eggs.  
  
"So what are you going to do today?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm going to explore the resort. See if there's anything we can use."  
  
"Care to have some company?" Asuka asked, hoping he would say yes. She really didn't want to be left alone.  
  
"Are you sure you're strong enough?"  
  
"What! Of course I'm strong enough!" Asuka said with great conviction.  
  
Shinji seemed to cringe a little at her sudden rise in volume.  
  
"So are we going after breakfast?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"You better start eating then," she said. Shinji had been standing there like an idiot.  
  
"Oh. Gomen."  
  
"Sometimes I think you intentionally try to annoy me," she said with a sigh.  
  
After breakfast, Asuka helped wash the dishes, which was also new to Shinji. Their hands brushed a few times, and he always apologized. Asuka glared at every time he said sorry. The final time they did brush hands he restrained himself. Asuka didn't seem to care.  
  
They walked slowly around the resort. So far, they had found that it actually had several of the new solar panels that supplied a great deal of electricity. That was a relief to both of them. There was even a library filled with books and DVDs that they could read and watch when they wanted to. They could stay here for the rest of their lives and not really have to worry so much. Shinji looked through the main kitchen while Asuka looked around the small theater that was also part of the resort. There were also two pools, one indoor, one outdoor. The indoor one also had a Jacuzzi as well as a bar. After two more hours of exploring, they had found several rather interesting things. However, they left them alone. Both of them were still blushing when they returned to their room.  
  
"Should I start lunch?" Shinji asked.  
  
"No, we still have plenty of time," said Asuka, "I want to watch a movie."  
  
"O-okay. Which one do you want to watch?"  
  
"Let's see." Asuka rummaged through the DVDs, finally selecting one.  
  
"Pearl Harbor?"  
  
"Yeah," said Asuka, "I saw this once when I was younger. I really liked it."  
  
"Okay. Ah, it's in English."  
  
"There are Japanese subtitles," said Asuka, "You would have known that if you had bothered the read the box."  
  
"Oh." Shinji then went and turned on the TV and DVD player. After inserting the DVD, Asuka switched on the Japanese subtitles.  
  
They watched the movie for about two hours. In the end, to Shinji's great surprise, Asuka was close to tears.  
  
"Shinji, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else."  
  
Shinji stiffened.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I kind of envy that girl in the story," she said, "Two different men loved her. Though who would love me? I'm useless."  
  
"That's not true," said Shinji, "You're not useless. I mean, remember how many angels we defeated together? How many you defeated?"  
  
"Then I got my mind raped by one," she said, "Then I couldn't sync with my Eva."  
  
"You were able to later on," said Shinji, "Come on Asuka. Don't put yourself down."  
  
"Why shouldn't I? I was thinking last night, and I know that no one loves me."  
  
"Asuka, someone does love you."  
  
"Who? You?" she said a bit too sharply.  
  
Shinji managed to not cringe. However, he wanted to get Asuka out of her depression, even if it meant him getting hurt.  
  
"Uh, actually, yeah."  
  
Asuka looked at him, her eyes wide in astonishment.  
  
"Why would you love me, even though I hurt you so much before?"  
  
"Because we have so much in common," he said, "We're both trying to escape being hurt, but we both do it in different ways. Asuka, I know you feel lonely, and so do I. But we'll never let loneliness go unless we take some risks."  
  
Asuka looked at him for a very long time. Shinji was starting to become uncomfortable under her gaze.  
  
"Since when did you become so philosophical?" she asked with a grin appearing on her face.  
  
Shinji relaxed and smiled too. Asuka then rested her head on his shoulders. Shinji immediately stiffened. He had not been expecting this.  
  
Asuka: Thanks Shinji.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Hope this wasn't too rushed. You know, because of my other crappy fanfic, or so others say, I'll probably end up on the Fanfiction Yakuza's most wanted list.  
  
Z98 


	4. Survival Instincts

Don't own Eva  
  
Alpha or Omega: The Opening of the Doors of the Apocalypse  
  
Chapter 4: Survival Instincts  
  
Shinji couldn't believe his ears. Asuka had just said thanks to him. Further more, she had said thanks to him telling her he loved her! Oh how happy he was to hear that. But that still didn't mean she liked him back. He hoped she did though.  
  
"Shinji, why chose me?"  
  
Of all the questions, he had expected that one, but still had trouble answering.  
  
"Uh, well, I guess you were the only one that I could ever love. I mean, I already said we have a lot in common."  
  
"I know," said Asuka, "but why didn't you choose Ayanami or something?"  
  
Then Asuka remembered what had happened to her, and wondered if that was a good idea, opening an old wound. Shinji flinched, but answered anyway.  
  
"After you were comatose, Dr. Akagi revealed to me and Misato what Ayanami really was. She was a hybrid of my mother and an angel, Lilith, the second angel. Her body was just a container for a soul. There were extra copies of her body just in case she died or something. But she was also the dummy plug system. They used her clones for the dummy plugs."  
  
Asuka's face showed her immense surprise. She remembered that the dummy plug system had nearly killed Toji while the MP Evas also had dummy plugs.  
  
"The MP Evas had a different dummy plug system," said Shinji, as if he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"I see." Asuka swallowed. "But there must have been a lot of girls at school that liked you."  
  
"They liked me because I was an Eva pilot," he answered, "Not because of who I am. No one liked me for who I was."  
  
"Not even your friends?"  
  
"They were my friends," said Shinji, "But I'm talking about like. The only one that was close was Kaworu."  
  
"Who's she?" Asuka asked, getting suspicious.  
  
"He," corrected Shinji, "He was the closest friend I had. But he turned out to be an angel."  
  
"Do you mean, that, ah."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Good," said Asuka, "cause there is no way I'd want you that way."  
  
"Y-you want me?"  
  
Asuka then realized what she had said and gasped.  
  
"J-just let me think about all this, okay?" she asked.  
  
Shinji nodded. He went off to prepare lunch. The rest of the day Shinji let Asuka think by herself. Asuka thought that Shinji had been discouraged by her reaction, and tried to figure out how to remedy it. Since they were the only two humans left, they did need to work together to survive.  
  
Shinji for the most part was thinking what they were going to do. They could stay here forever, and it did seem a good idea, but he started thinking about what if other people came back from the sea of LCL. However, they first needed to worry about their survival first. The food wouldn't last forever. That meant they needed some sort of food supply. He went outside and took a look. He had noticed a vegetable garden by the kitchens. He went to investigate. The vegetables were still young, but there was a lot. If he and Asuka could take care of them and grow more, they would have a food supply. They had to plan for their future. He went back to the room they shared. When he entered, he heard a scream come from his room.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
He ran into the room and saw that Asuka had found the gun.  
  
"Shinji! Why the hell do you have that!" she said, pointing at the gun and cartridges.  
  
"Well, I thought that if there was trouble, it might come in handy," he said, trying not to stutter and succeeding.  
  
"Oh hell no!" said Asuka. She picked up the guns and cartridges. "I'll be keeping this for now. Sorry Shinji, but I just don't trust you with guns. Actually, I don't trust any boys with guns."  
  
"Bu-but!"  
  
"Shinji, we don't need guns," she said, "I'm going to put these away somewhere safe."  
  
"Fine," Shinji conceded, "Hey, why were you going through my stuff?"  
  
Asuka started blushing. "Can I tell you later?"  
  
Shinji looked at her suspiciously, but decided to drop it.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Asuka then took the gun and cartridges and went into her room. Shinji had not expected to be found out. He then walked over to the bag and looked in to see what else she had moved or taken out. Then, he found Misato's cross. He swore he had nailed it to a piece of wood. There was even a hole in it. The rope was still there. Asuka must have taken it off sometime, though he wasn't sure when, and then wanted to sneak it back to him. He put the cross on the dresser and sat down. Asuka did things for mysterious reasons. He still couldn't quite understand her, but Kaji had said that human beings can barely understand themselves. How could they then understand each other?  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
In response to Johnny T's review, the only way that I've been able to even barely keeping the characters in character is by making some of the things they do predictable. They have to do what they've always do, how they reacted, and such to make it obvious that it is them.  
  
Z98 


	5. Struggles of Understanding

Don't own Eva  
  
Alpha or Omega: The Opening of the Doors of the Apocalypse  
  
Chapter 5: Struggles of Understanding  
  
Shinji got out of the machine. He had found what was wrong. Good thing Asuka knew a few things about generators or they would have had no electricity. He had replaced one of the parts, the name still eluded him, and went back to take a shower. Asuka had left once she was sure that he could handle this. He was dead tired. Who would have thought that replacing a, whatever it was, would be so tiring? After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he fell onto his bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Shinji! Wake up!"  
  
Reluctantly, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Dinner's ready!"  
  
He looked at the clock. It was six. That meant he got three hours of sleep. Well, he'd get more tonight. He got up and went to eat. Dinner was great. He'd given Asuka a few cooking lessons and she'd really excelled, like she did in nearly everything else. He ate silently, to tired to talk.  
  
"Tired from switching the components?" asked Asuka.  
  
Shinji nodded. Asuka took care of the dishes tonight. Shinji had just had enough energy to brush his teeth before he fell back onto the bed and fell asleep. Asuka walked in after she had taken a shower, just wearing a bathrobe. It was probably a good thing that he had fallen asleep, or his face would have shone red in the evening light. Asuka smiled. She no longer thought of him as a pervert. If anyone was one, it was that idiot friend of his, Toji. Then she remembered Hikari. She had liked Toji. Well, maybe he wasn't all bad. She leaned over and looked at Shinji's sleeping figure. As Eva pilots, they were expected to work out so that they maintained a good figure. Shinji always hated that. But now, they made him look good. She wondered how many girls had a crush on him before the Third Impact. Suddenly, Shinji woke up and seemed to jump. That caused Asuka to fall on her butt.  
  
"Ouch! Shinji, be nice!"  
  
"Asuka! Gomen. Ah, what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Well, I guess I was lonely," she admitted.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two were silent for a few minutes.  
  
"D-do you mind if I join you?" she asked.  
  
Part of Shinji's mind went off like a N-2 bomb. The other side was scared witless.  
  
"Shinji? You okay?" She waved a hand over his face, but still not getting a response. "Okay. Maybe that was a bit sudden for him."  
  
She shook him until he broke out of the trance.  
  
"Asuka, ah, are you sure?"  
  
"Would I be asking if I wasn't?" she countered.  
  
"Oh. Well, okay."  
  
Shinji moved over and let Asuka get on the bed.  
  
"First rule. Keep your pants on."  
  
"Asuka, you're the one who's only wearing a bathrobe."  
  
Asuka giggled. "That's true."  
  
She fell asleep in a matter of seconds after that. Shinji on the other hand was a nervous wreck. He finally fell asleep two hours later. He would have fallen asleep one hour earlier, but Asuka had moved her chin to rest on his shoulder when she was asleep.  
  
Asuka woke up first, or so she thought. Shinji still had his eyes closed. She got up, stretched, and went to take a shower. There were always spare robes in the bathrooms, so she decided to use Shinji's bathroom.  
  
Shinji opened one eye. Asuka had gone in to use his bathroom. He finally relaxed. He had awakened half an hour earlier but couldn't move since she had be snuggled up against him. He had tried to keep stiff, even though it was painful after a little while. He finally got up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he waited for Asuka to finish showering. After about another twenty minutes, she came out.  
  
"Oh! You're awake. Well, I'm going to cook breakfast."  
  
"I thought it was my turn."  
  
"Shinji, you wore yourself out yesterday. Then you let me sleep with you. I owe you this one. But! You still cook lunch."  
  
"Okay Asuka."  
  
She left his room with a smile.  
  
Why am I being so nice to him, she asked herself. I mean, I was the one who let him sleep with me. Well, something like that. But why? That question continued to preoccupy Asuka's mind as she made breakfast. Shinji came out right after she was done.  
  
"Thanks Asuka."  
  
"You don't have to thank me for everything," she said, "Sometimes I think that I should be thanking you."  
  
"Why? What have I done for you?"  
  
"Well for one thing, you never took it out on me for picking on you, you tried to help me even after all I had done, and you kept me company last night."  
  
"T-that was nothing."  
  
"Shinji, you can't keep thinking that. I mean, it isn't nothing. Everything you do has some sort of influence on something."  
  
"I-I guess you're right."  
  
"You guess?" Asuka said with fake indignation, "Since when haven't I been right?"  
  
Shinji gave her a look.  
  
"Don't answer that," she said after seeing it, "but, know this. I do think you're a really nice guy. I too often go with my first impression."  
  
"Even after all the impressions of me being a coward?" he asked.  
  
"Shinji, you took on more angels than any of us. You kept piloting the Eva even though you didn't want to, but because you had to."  
  
"I did it for others," he said quietly.  
  
"Well maybe you should start doing things for yourself," she said, "You know Third Child, I think I finally understand why you're this way. You can't hurt others. Well, you can, but it hurts you as well. You continue your existence by helping others."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because you tried to help nearly everyone. The only one you didn't try to help was that so-called father of yours, and he didn't deserve it."  
  
"I-I guess."  
  
"Stop being so unsure of yourself! Now, I think I've figured out a few things about you. What have you figured out about me?"  
  
"W-well, you're like me. You don't want others to reject you, to betray you, to hurt you. So you shut yourself off from others. You just do it in a different way than me. I mean, you keep trying to distance yourself so others can't betray you. But that only causes more pain. I finally realized that in the end."  
  
Asuka looked at Shinji. "You've been thinking about this haven't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"And we're the only humans left on this planet."  
  
"Uh, I think so."  
  
Asuka walked over to him and leaned closer. Shinji was dead nervous, but Asuka placed a hand on his shoulder to try to steady him and calm him down. It steadied him, but did nothing to calm him down. She moved in closer until their lips touched. Shinji's entire body grew stiff, literally. However, he enjoyed this kiss. It wasn't like the first time they'd kissed. This one was a real kiss. He just melted, enjoying the sensation.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Most of this chapter was Asuka's POV thinking. I didn't put in any of Shinji's because I just couldn't think up anything for him. But I've been updating both of my stories like crazy, so give me some slack here. Also, another website with a couple of by poems and one of my other Anime fanfics is down, or there's something wrong with it, and I can't get to the reviews. This just sucks.  
  
Z98 


	6. The Sea

Don't own Eva  
  
Again, I will say this. I don't fucking plagiarize. Anyone that accuses me of doing so, inform me of what story and how exactly, and if its about the plot, I just got to the damn thing in this chapter. Author notes in story  
  
Alpha or Omega: The Opening of the Doors of the Apocalypse  
  
Chapter 6: The Sea  
  
No, this is not the LCL Ocean or Sea  
  
Shinji woke with a start. He had had the nightmare again. It was about the Sea of Dirac. However, his nightmares weren't about being trapped within his Eva. It was about being trapped in the Sea without an Eva around him to protect him. It was so cold. In the end, Shinji believes that he finally dies. That was not what he had wanted to happen, especially since he and Asuka were on such good terms. He calmed down again, not wanting to wake Asuka. It was still three in the morning, and he could use some more sleep.  
  
Asuka woke up and glanced at the clock. It was five. Why she had awakened at this hour was beyond her. Then she noticed that Shinji had shifted. He usually didn't unless he had a nightmare or something, and he was smiling. Usually, he smiled when he slept. Well, he did nowadays. She got up and went to take a shower. Hopefully Shinji would be okay.  
  
Shinji thrashed out. He was in the Sea again. It felt so cold. There was absolutely no light. He could only feel where his body was, not see it. He felt the coldness grow. It seemed to expand all around him, but how he knew this was beyond him. Finally, he succumbed to the numbness and cold.  
  
"Shinji! Wake up!"  
  
Shinji was withering. It was like he was fighting something.  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
She finally slapped him, causing him to shoot up and knock her off balance.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
He got off the bed and helped her up.  
  
"Gomen. Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Yeah. But what were you fighting?"  
  
"I-I-well."  
  
"Shinji, look. This is the third day in a row that you haven't slept well. What are you dreaming about?"  
  
"T-the Sea of Dirac."  
  
"That weird place you were trapped in before your Eva ripped through?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Shinji, is there something wrong?"  
  
He looked at her. Asuka's face was filled with concern.  
  
"I-I don't think so. I mean, we've been here for almost two months now. None of the equipment has broken down again. We have plenty of food, we're both fine."  
  
"Something has to be wrong if you're dreaming of that horrible place. Talk about it. That helps."  
  
"It was so cold," Shinji said, "There wasn't anything in there. It seemed to go on forever. So cold."  
  
Asuka hugged him, trying to comfort him.  
  
"It was empty. Just emptiness."  
  
Just then, his stomach growled.  
  
"Just like your stomach?" she teased.  
  
Shinji blushed.  
  
"It's your turn to cook breakfast," she reminded him, "Now, get up and get at it. You're not the only one hungry."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
After breakfast, Asuka went out for a swim. She still insisted on both of them exercising. Shinji had just done something like ten miles on the training bike I don't know what it's called and was lying on the couch, trying to catch his breath. At least tomorrow he could be able to rest. Suddenly, he felt something hit him. It was physical, but mental. He felt coldness engulf him.  
  
"NO!"  
  
He screamed out as his body grew numb. He couldn't feel anything. It was as if something was slowly draining the life out of him.  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
He snapped out of it. Asuka had been shaking him.  
  
"Shinji! What happened?"  
  
I-I was, I think I was in the Sea again."  
  
"Why is this happening?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
Asuka started to cry.  
  
"Don't you dare leave me alone Shinji. If you disappear in whatever that place is, I'm going with you."  
  
"No Asuka. I have to beat this myself. I don't want you hurt too."  
  
"Shinji! The only way I'm going to get hurt now is if I'm alone again. I will not accept that. Never, you understand me?"  
  
The conviction in her voice was a little scary. Shinji swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
She leaned down and kissed him again. For the time being, Shinji felt the coldness that remained leave his body. He held Asuka close. She was the light in his darkness. He would never allow anyone else to take her away. Never,  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Okay, depending on how fast I can get through my other project, and if I actually run out of ideas for that one, I'll get back to this series and Humanity's Faith. And just for the record, I read Ryoma's story about five to six months ago. All I can remember is the plot, which is not like mine. I can guarantee that. 


	7. The Void

Last time I'm putting up disclaimer in this fic. I don't own Eva.  
  
You people have SecularAnarchy to thank for me actually getting this chapter up sooner than expected. I also want to thank him for his support. He restored a great deal of my confidence and helped me calm down considerably. Also, since I found out that I can write three stories at once, I'll continue to update on an almost daily basis, since my cousin needs to use the computer in the morning and I get it in the afternoon. However, the chapter The Sea is important, and you'll soon see why. Sorry for those people who like it slow, but I really do need to get to the actual plot. I think I reacted a bit too strongly in Chapter 7. Final note before we go on. This will not reach anywhere near NC-17 since I can't legally write that and don't want to get kicked off FF.net. You'll see why I put that in a bit later.  
  
Alpha or Omega: The Opening of the Gates of the Apocalypse  
  
Chapter 7: The Void  
  
Shinji stopped having the nightmare for several days. However, he kept remembering it. Asuka did whatever she could to comfort him, but even she couldn't destroy the coldness inside him. She could only relieve him of it for a little while. That was what she was doing right now. Shinji had fallen asleep on the couch with her resting in his lap. She felt comfortable this way and kept drifting in and out of sleep. Suddenly, she heard something. Something. It was like a slow rumble, but she couldn't be quite sure.  
  
"Shinji? Wake up."  
  
Shinji moaned a little but didn't wake.  
  
"Shinji!" she screamed into his ear.  
  
"What!" he yelled with a start, throwing Asuka slightly into the air.  
  
"Something's happening. I don't know what but-"  
  
She stopped when she saw that Shinji's face had turned almost completely white.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"T-t-the Sea-"  
  
A sonic boom reached them. It wasn't loud. More than anything, it just felt like a vibration.  
  
"What's going on!" said Asuka.  
  
Shinji got up and led her to where they had found a bomb shelter. They got in. Shinji turned on the light on and got out a large case.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A Geiger counter. Measures radiation."  
  
"How did you know it was done here?" she asked.  
  
"I've explored almost every place in this resort, and I can tell you this. It isn't a resort."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Oh it's built like one and people do come here," said Shinji, "but there's something else behind it."  
  
He went outside and waved the rod in the air. The thing was clicking away like crazy. Shinji ran back in and quickly closed the door.  
  
"Can't go out," he said, "The entire area is radioactive."  
  
"What! You mean we have to stay in here!"  
  
"Unless you want to get radiation poisoning."  
  
"Well there's no way I'm going to have mutated kids-" she caught herself.  
  
Both of them blushed.  
  
"Look, there's some sort of entryway that I've never dared go in," he said, "I don't know too much about it but it's in this shelter. I think it leads underground and we'll be safer down there."  
  
"How many other secrets about this place did you keep from me?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing else you don't know about," he said.  
  
Shinji removed several panels and then opened a door. The two walked down.  
  
"How far have you ever gone down?" Asuka asked.  
  
"This is farther than I've ever gone," he answered.  
  
"Not reassuring."  
  
They went down for a few more minutes before finding a door labeled off limits. Shinji tried the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Then they examined the lock. It had basically been destroyed. How, they didn't want to know. What they saw next really surprised them. Inside was a gate labeled NERV.  
  
"Did you know about this?" she asked.  
  
Shinji shook his head. They entered and found what looked like a mini- command center. They went down the only other hallway and found a cafeteria and several rooms. Then they saw the large metal plate.  
  
"NERV Branch 3B," read Shinji, "This must be a part of Branch 3. But why is it out here?"  
  
"Beats me. Do those computers work?"  
  
Shinji walked over and turned one on. It asked for name and access code. He typed in his. It seemed to work. He accessed some files like the building schematics and such. The installation wasn't big. Then he accidentally hit one of the other switches. The base activated. A large hologram of the planet appeared.  
  
"Okay," said Asuka, "Let's see what we can do."  
  
She sat down at another console and started working. Shinji watched as she typed.  
  
"You're pretty fast," he said.  
  
Asuka gave him a smile. Then she activated the global satellite system. It seemed that there were still a lot of satellites up. A lot of them had been sending in alerts.  
  
"Maybe this has something to do with that sonic boom," she said.  
  
She typed in a few more commands and brought up the images that had been sent. The two gasped. These were pictures of where the US Branch of NERV had been before it had mysteriously disappeared. The hole that had been there had now grown bigger.  
  
"What is that?" said Shinji in amazement.  
  
Asuka brought up more information.  
  
"Looks like that thing is growing," she said, "That's another Sea of Dirac."  
  
"B-but I thought we had destroyed that angel!"  
  
"It isn't an angel, even though an inverted AT-Field has been detected. It looks like the experimental S-2 engine wasn't destroyed. It's still converting matter into energy!  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"If it keeps at the rate it's currently going, it'll destroy the entire planet!" said Asuka, "Shinji, we have to do something about this! Even if people return from the LCL Ocean, what will they have to return to?"  
  
Shinji gulped. This wasn't something he knew how to handle. He remembered his own experiences with the Sea of Dirac. He didn't want to go back, and he didn't want it to destroy everything he knew. There had to be a way to stop it, but how was the question.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Well, now you see why the Sea of Dirac fits into this story. R+R! I think I'm finally getting over that insult from Tommy Rude.  
  
Z98 


	8. The Holy Light of the Soul

Okay, for you people who want it slower, I apologize, but I need to move onto a different fic so that means I will be ending this soon. I would have liked to develop the characters and storyline more, but I can't because of two reasons. One, Mr. Rude's insult has kind of blocked any more inspiration in my development part for this story. I know, I'm letting him get to me too much, but that I can't really help. Two, I was forced to move too quickly and since I never planned for the problem part to be too long anyway, I just can't seem to stretch it out longer. I'll try to be more detailed however. The last chapters are in script format because it is easier to write in that and I need to finish it quickly.  
  
Alpha or Omega: The Opening of the Doors of the Apocalypse  
  
Chapter 8: The Holy Light of the Soul  
  
Shinji: Okay. The Sea of Dirac is actually an infinite void that you can never cross. You can get out of it by destroying it, but how do we do that?  
  
Asuka: NERV was going to use a lot of N-2 mines to try to destroy the angel thus destroying the Sea of Dirac.  
  
Shinji: It'll be useless. We have to take out the S-2 engine, but I'd say it's deep within the Sea, and it'll take forever to take it out. However, we also need to reverse the damage it has already done.  
  
Asuka: We detected an inverted AT-Field. It's the inverted AT-Field that is actually holding the Sea of Dirac together.  
  
Suddenly, another light blinked. Shinji turned on another viewer. An image of another Sea of Dirac appeared. This one was much closer. It was coming from Tokyo 3.  
  
Shinji: The MP Evas. Their S-2 engines must have gone out of control!  
  
Asuka: But why's there only such this small hole when there were so many?  
  
Shinji: A couple must have converted each other into energy. That energy must be what's maintaining the AT-Field.  
  
Asuka: Let's check in the computer databanks. Maybe there's something that can help us.  
  
The two searched for several hours. Finally, Shinji found something.  
  
Shinji: "And the human race will board their Noah's Ark of Eva and Lilith. And they will ascend to Godhood in order to avoid the flood. And the Sea of Dirac will consume the world in the Second Great Flood."  
  
Asuka: What are you reading that from?  
  
Shinji: The Dead Sea Scrolls.  
  
Asuka: You mean that's why the Human Instrumentality Project was started?  
  
Shinji: I don't know. We have to keep searching for an answer.  
  
Asuka nodded. They continued searching. This time, it was Asuka that made a discovery.  
  
Asuka: They built an anti AT-Filed here!  
  
Shinji: A what?  
  
Asuka: Anti AT-Field. It basically disrupts any AT-Field and destroys it.  
  
Shinji: Is it still online?  
  
Asuka: There's an error thing. Something to do with the power source.  
  
Shinji: If we could fix it, we might be able to use it! But how are we going to fix something that complicated?  
  
Asuka: We'll figure something out. Come on Shinji, we're close. Don't give up now!  
  
Shinji smiled.  
  
Shinji: You're right. Let's get to work.  
  
The two were down in the generator. They had cleaned out a lot of the gunk and other things they were sure they wanted to know. They had finally found the problem. One of the components had rusted so badly that it had started to fall apart. Fortunately, there were spares and they were working on installing it.  
  
Shinji: So how does this theory of yours work?  
  
Asuka: Okay. Let's say that the AT-Field is what even created the Sea of Dirac, which is entirely possible. Without the AT-Field, the S-2 engines would probably have converted themselves already. By collapsing the AT- Field, we cause the S-2 engine to destroy itself, and bring back the things that it had converted.  
  
Shinji: Even the people?  
  
Asuka: I don't know.  
  
They remained silent, both contemplating exactly how this would turn out.  
  
Shinji: Asuka, after we get through this, what should we do?  
  
Asuka: What do you mean?  
  
Shinji: I mean, about us.  
  
Asuka: Well, once we're old enough, we can get married.  
  
Shinji: Well, there are no laws or anything. There isn't even some priest to marry us.  
  
Asuka: When they come back. But you are right. There isn't any laws right now.  
  
That made the two think. They finished installing the parts and had worked up a healthy sweat. Both took showers and changed. They were now wearing NERV uniforms. Even though they had worked for NERV before, neither of them had ever worn these before. The closest things were the plugsuits.  
  
The two took their former stations and checked on the status of the Sea of Dirac. The one by Tokyo 3 had gotten uncomfortably close.  
  
Asuka: Let's activate the thing now. It's too close for comfort.  
  
Shinji: Yeah.  
  
They both typed in their codes and the anti AT-Field generator turned on. Then it showed the approximate time it would take for it to fully activate and be effective.  
  
Asuka: Shinji, this, it's.  
  
Shinji swallowed. This wasn't good.  
  
End of Chapter 8.  
  
Final chapter next time. I know, I moved to quickly, but I am just learning how to write Eva fics.  
  
Z98 


	9. All's Well that Ends Well

First of all, I'd like to thank all the people who have showed me support, encouraged me, or informed me of flaws of the story. (Not including Mr. Rude.) I am still learning how to write Eva fics and this is my second one. The Eva fans of FF.net are far more demanding than the other sections that I have written in, and I plan to try to improve my skills to make my stories more interesting and better.  
  
Alpha or Omega: The Opening of the Doors of the Apocalypse  
  
(Character Thoughts)  
  
Chapter 9: All's Well That Ends Well  
  
Misato breathed in again. However, this time, she breathed in water. Something was wrong. She had breathed in before and this hadn't happened. She started thrashing. It really felt as if she was in water. She opened her eyes and saw that indeed, she was in water. There was a light above her, and she started to swim up towards it, not being able to hold her breath for too much longer. After a few frantic seconds, she broke out of the surface. She looked around and saw it was some sort of resort. She got out of the pool. The last thing she remembered was lying on the ground dying. She tried to think things through, but couldn't come up with any conclusions. That was when she noticed her present state of dress. Her face turned red. She ran into the main building and tried to find an unlocked room. It was finally on the third floor she was able to. She walked in and found the room empty. She walked into one of the rooms and found some clothes. They were for women, but were a little small. However, this was better than nothing. She rummaged through the bags and felt her hands fall upon something familiar. It was a gun. She took it out. The clips weren't in it, but she found several more in the bag. She loaded a clop and cocked the gun. Might as well be careful. She the went into the other bedroom. There were clothes in it as well, but they were for men. They she noticed something odd. The size of the clothes. These were Shinji's size. She then went back to the other room and checked the size of those clothes. They were Asuka's size. However, that didn't necessarily mean anything. She went back to the man's room. Then, something caught her eye on the desk. She walked over. It was a cross. Her cross. The one she had given Shinji.  
  
Misato: (Did you two survive?)  
  
She left the room and started looking around. There was plenty of food, so she would survive. A few other things of interest like that bomb shelter. She stopped herself. That bomb shelter seemed a bit small to accommodate the people that would come to a resort like this. She walked in. There were several panels that had been moved at the back. She turned on the light and saw that it was actually a secret entrance leading underground. She took out the gun and headed down. It was cold. Very cold. She walked down a sort of hallway that led to a large door. On it was NERV Branch 3B. Misato was extremely surprised to see this. She pried the doors open and walked into what looked like a duplicate of the NERV Command Center, though the lights were off. She found the controls and turned them on. That was when she saw Shinji and Asuka. Shinji was sitting on a chair with Asuka lying on him, hugging him. Both were smiling. Misato dreaded what she was about to check. She touched both of their faces. They were cold.  
  
Misato: Shinji, Asuka.  
  
She started crying. She considered them her family. Now, they were dead. It took her a few minutes to notice there was a green light blinking on the screen. She pushed the enter key. Then, a video started playing.  
  
Shinji: Hi, I'm Shinji Ikari, and this is my wife, Asuka Soryu Ikari. We're recording this since we're probably not going to survive this.  
  
Asuka: The thing is, the S-2 engines that NERV and Seele had have become unstable, and they've created large Seas of Dirac. If allowed to keep growing, they're going to destroy the planet. We figured out a way to possibly destroy them.  
  
Shinji: There is an anti AT-Field generator in this compound, and we're going to try to use it to destroy the AT-Fields of these Seas. With the AT- Field gone, they should collapse and the area should revert to its former state.  
  
Asuka: But it's going to take an hour for the thing to fully activate, and by then the Sea of Dirac from Tokyo 3 will have reached us.  
  
Shinji: We can't escape it, so we're going to wait here. Together.  
  
They smiled at each other. It was a smile of acceptance though. Not a forced smile.  
  
Asuka: The anti AT-Field already created should protect the generator long enough for it to activate and do its job, which is to destroy the Seas.  
  
Shinji: However, we're going to be trapped in the Sea from Tokyo 3 and we'll probably last a few minutes at most. I guess this is our last testament.  
  
Asuka: But we'll be together, and that's what counts.  
  
Shinji: I just hope that people will have a place to return to if they so choose. I guess this is why we're doing this. So that people can come back and rebuild their lives.  
  
Asuka: Shinji.  
  
Shinji seemed to look at something.  
  
Shinji: We have maybe five minutes left before the Sea reaches us. And I want to say goodbye to all my friends. Misato, if you ever see this recording, I'm sorry I failed to avert the Third Impact.  
  
For the next few torturous minutes, Misato had to watch as the two held each other and waited for their doom. It was too much. She collapsed in sobs and continued crying for a very long time. She finally stood up with tears still streaming out of her eyes. She hugged both of them.  
  
Misato: You didn't fail Shinji. Don't ever think that again.  
  
"And humanity will regain its strength through the power of the love two people shared, and the human race will return to rebuild what they have lost."  
  
Dead Sea Scrolls: Final excerpt  
  
End  
  
Of course, I made up the parts of the Dead Sea Scrolls. I'm sorry that I had to rush this, but I'm still in a foul mood right now and just couldn't continue the development of this story. Hope you enjoyed some parts of it. I'm getting some rather interesting comments and remarks from people who've read my stories. Wonder if I'll get flamed for such a dark ending.  
  
Z98 


	10. Explanations

Explanations  
  
The anti AT-Field machine was something I believe the Katsuragi Expedition to the Antarctic had. Or at least a similar machine since the sub was done by fans and I really don't know too much. Anyway, I just thought some of you might wonder at that. NERV built another one for experimental reasons which I'll let the readers make up for themselves and so this one was there at the resort.  
  
Z98  
  
P.S. Thanks to all the people who gave me pointers. I'll try to keep them in mind. Evangelion is a lot different from a lot of other anime or video games, and I'm still new to writing that thoughtfully. 


End file.
